


Desire on Fire

by mirandaaotto



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: Did Shirley really hate Zelda or it was just a disguise?





	1. Chapter 1

Shirley entered the music room to pick some paper thinking the place was empty and found Zelda there.

"Sorry, I thought there was no one here, it's a miracle finding you not on your knees for the High Priest, is he tired of his little pet?" Zelda was tired, and now she was angry too, she had worked the hole day and now this woman couldn't stop being irritating, did she want Faustus for her or she just didn't have nothing better to think about? Zelda couldn't stop thinking about it while the other woman was unstoppably talking nonsense things, then she decided to shut the woman up.

Zelda threw Shirley on the wall and pressured her, in a way she couldn't get out. "Tell me, Shirley, do you have erotic dreams about me and the High Priest every night? Do you think about us fucking and masturbate? I bet you do." She asked with a sexy and provocative voice. The woman couldn't say a word, she was shocked, she never thought Zelda would respond to her provocations like that, and she couldn't show it but she loved how sexy the woman looked when she was irritated. 

It was undoubted that she had a crush on Zelda, but no one could ever know that, irritating the ginger was the only way she find to pretend she didn't like her and to have some contact. She was having troubles with controlling herself with the woman so close to her.

"I'm waiting your answer 'sister'" she said with the sexy tone. That was driving Shirley crazy, she could crash her lips on Zelda's in any moment.

Shirley looked at the ginger's lips with desire, they were so close, she could lose her control in any moment and kiss them. Zelda saw the desire in the woman's eyes and her heavy breath, and now understood, it was her that Shirley wanted, not Faustus. The redhead never thought about the possibility before, she never dared thinking about it, but now she knows why is this woman so mean to her, it was a disguise so no one ever discovered about her crush. 

The ginger decided to provoke the other woman a little to see what would she do. She came close to her ear and whispered: "Why are you so obsessed? I've been wondering if you want me or the High Priest for yourself". That voice so close to her ears made the woman shiver. "You? That's ridiculous." The woman said trying her best to make her normal bitch voice and not show how nervous she was with Zelda so close to her.

"So you won't feel anything I do this" Zelda said putting her hands on the womans back and slowly going lower, until getting on her butt and pulling her closer, until their breasts touched. She could see Shirley's breath becoming heavier but she was still trying to pretend she wasn't feeling anything. 

"Zelda what are you doing?" Shirley said dying with the desire to kiss the redhead. She wanted the woman so badly, she needed to kiss her, touch her, taste her, but she knew she could never do that, she was too proud to reveal to Zelda what she thinks about her, and she also knew that Zelda hated her and would never fuck her.

"Making you admit that you want me." She replied after she came so close to the woman's mouth that their lips were almost touching and they could fell each other's breathing. 

"What do I have to do for you to stop?"

"Kiss me and I win"

And so the woman did. She kissed Zelda hungrily and after little time she asked for entrance for her tongue, which the redhead quickly opened. Shirley felt the ginger hands travelling around her body and made the same, which made she need the woman even more. They kissed and provoked each other for some time until Shirley pushed the woman away.

"Are you happy now?" She said with her proud broken after she couldn't hold herself and kissed the witch. But Zelda did correspond the kiss very well, maybe now she has a chance. 

"No" Zelda said pushing Shirley again to her lips. She never thought that they would fit so good on hers and she would want more, she lost in her own game, she was so wet and now she needs to fuck the witch. Shirley broke the kiss and could see a disappointed look in Zelda's eyes.

"What the heaven are you doing, Zelda?" She said, confused and impressed. Shirley couldn’t believe in what just happened, was Zelda playing with her feelings or really desired her?

"I want you to shut up and kiss me again" 

"What?" She asked shocked, the woman couldn’t believe.

"Kiss me, now" Zelda said in an imperative tone that Shirley didn't dare to disobey. Did Zelda want the woman too? Yes, but she would never admit it, she would have to be in control to not show how weak she was for her.

Shirley didn't think twice and crashed her lips again against the redhead's, they were in a desired kiss. While kissing, Shirley unzipped Zelda's dress and it felt on the floor. Before Zelda could take off the woman’s blouse, Shirley threw the other woman on the couch, topping her. She was on the control now, Zelda felt exited seeing the woman in control but she couldn't let it happen, she tried to take it again but the woman was already sucking her boob and it felt so good that Zelda forgot was what she going to do.

Zelda was shocked with the woman’s audacity. Shirley assumed the control and she couldn’t do anything about it because she had already a boob on her mouth and was teasing the other. Zelda was already soaked and crazy for the woman’s mouth on her. When she was over with the breasts, she went in the way of Zelda’s sex, kissing and leaving little bites around her body, her eyes never leaving Zelda’s.

It was the time for her revenge, she would tease the woman until she couldn’t hold herself anymore and had to beg for her fingers. When she got close to her clit, Zelda’s breath was already heavier for anticipation. She stopped and starred at her. 

“You want it?” she asked, in a provocative way. 

“Yes.” 

“I want you to tell me what you want.” 

“Damn you, Shirley, I want you to fuck me.”

“Like this?” She answered inserting two fingers in the woman, which Zelda responded with a long moan. Shirley wanted to play with the ginger a little more, but she couldn’t wait to taste the woman, and so she did, she continued moving her fingers inside the woman and started sucking the redhead’s clit.

Zelda couldn't stop screaming and Shirley couldn't be more satisfied, she had the ginger all melted for her. When she was close to come Shirley inserted one more finger in the other woman, who answered with a long moan. Zelda came and after recovering herself she said “I hate you” with a still weak voice. 

“You were very soaked for a person who hates me” she replied with that tone that irritated Zelda so much.

“Now we’ll see who is soaked” Zelda said going in the direction of the woman’s skirt and right away taking it off, revealing her black underwear, that in fact was soaked. Zelda took it off very slowly, never breaking the eye contact with the woman, who was trying very hard to control her breathing.

When the panty was on the floor, the redhead pulled the woman close to her and started kissing her thighs, teasing her. When she couldn’t take the provocation anymore she moaned Zelda’s name, who answered with a devious voice: “Yes, dear?”

"Go to the heaven" Shirley said angry.

Zelda gave a devious laugh and decided to give the woman what she wanted. She took an experimental lick on the woman's pussy, tasting her, “delicious” she said. That made the other woman shiver and moan Zelda's name, she was desperate to feel the other woman's tongue on her. Hearing the moan made Zelda groan.

The ginger continued sucking her clit, and seconds after, she increased the speed the woman came, screaming her name again. Zelda couldn’t be more satisfied.

“I’m afraid we have to go now, before someone sees us.” Zelda said.

“See you around, pet.” Shirley answered making Zelda role her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Faustus had called Zelda for an important meeting. She was already in his office and they were waiting for someone else, the man didn’t say who. Some minutes later she heard someone entering in the office.

"Hello, little pet." Shirley said in a low tone that only the ginger could hear, making Zelda static about hearing the woman's voice. The brunette saw Faustus distracted looking for something in his desk, it was her chance to provoke the woman, she came closer to Zelda's ear and whispered: "MY little pet.". Zelda shivered, was the woman really provoking her in front of Faustus? Now every scene of the night before was on the witch's mind, every kiss, every touch, every moan, Zelda wanted the woman again but she could never admit it.

Shirley sited on the chair beside Zelda, and putted her hand on the redhead’s thigh, who now had her center on fire. “What the heaven are you doing?” she whispered, desperate, she was responded with a devilish smile.

“I called you here today to-“ Faustus said, being interrupted by a desperate student who entered in the room claiming for his help.

Faustus followed the boy, leaving the two of them alone.

Shirley couldn’t miss this opportunity, she moved up her hand on the way of Zelda’s vagina, teasing her clit above her panty. Zelda moaned, “We can’t do it here” she said. 

“We can’t but we certainly will” Shirley said getting up her chair and throwing everything that was on Faustus’ desk on the floor, sitting Zelda there right after and taking off her underwear.

Shirley opened the ginger’s legs and started sucking her clit before she could even say something, her only reaction was to put her hands the woman’s head. She couldn’t hold herself and was moaning quite loud. Shirley replaced her tongue with her fingers and went up to the direction of the woman’s mouth.

“You have to be more quiet, baby.” She said and kissed Zelda to shut her up. Shirley now could hear stuffy moans while kissed her. It was a sloppy kiss, the brunette was more concentrated on her fingers which were driving the redhead crazy under her.

She increased the speed of her fingers and Zelda came giving a low moan in the woman’s mouth, they continued kissing and now Shirley had both hands in the ginger’s waist. 

They heard some footsteps outside followed by Faustus’ voice, quickly they were back in their sits and Zelda made a spell to put everything back on the table.

Shirley picked Zelda’s panties on the floor and putted it on her coat’s pocket.

“Give it to me, Shirley.” Zelda whispered while widened her eyes.

Shirley denied with her head and Faustus entered in the office.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, ladies.” 

The rest of the reunion occurred with provocations under the desk and exchange of glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want more chapters comment something <3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who ships them


End file.
